phillipabatzfandomcom-20200214-history
Thinking Out Louder
I want to explore some of the details of the (well-written) article, look for hrefs in the online version, and generally check the subject out in some detail. Side-by-side Comparison of Hrefs to be Included I'm going to begin by comparing my annotated hard-copy of the magazine with the article found online at: -- _Thinking_Out_Loud_ by Clive Thompson. Many of these references I'll be mentioning have clear results in a Google search, and most have entries of varying relevance in Wikipedia articles. It would seem to be in the spirit of the article that these references be included in the article, but I realize that this would require a great deal of labor, such as would be available at a Wikia or Wikipedia. I thought briefly of scanning images of the magazine article as I had annotated it, but this would be questionable at best in terms of respect to the original author's work and the copyrights of the respective holders. I hope this makes it clear that there are some roughly equivalent social and moral values in conflict here. Without infringing on these values on the one side any more than I feel is absolutely necessary to my own contribution to the social dialogue, I can only list these possible additional hypertext references in a disconnected but sequential list. Any link without an "outside link" arrow is likely a link to Wikipedia (WP). * Clive Thompson *2003 in Kenya -- the page in question has yet to be written on WP *Ory Okolloh *Ory's TED profile Transparency International Any of these links concerning Transparency International might be considered relevant by various parties: *TI USA *TI global site‎ *Corruption by country *CORRUPTION PERCEPTIONS INDEX‎ * WP entry on TI * Anglo-Leasing scandal * Sturgeon's Law *Deborah Brandt Google search * List of Guggenheim Fellowships awarded in 2011 * 2003 Grawemeyer Award *[http://academicliteracy.pbworks.com/f/Value+of+Thinking+Aloud.pdf Rittle-Johnson, B. et al., Learning from explaining: Does it matter if Mom is listening?, Journal of Experimental Child Psychology (2007), doi:10.1016/j.jecp.2007.10.002] *I believe this is the 2008 Vanderbilt University study ("Value of Thinking Aloud") mentioned in the article. I found it through a Google search ("patterns of colored bugs Vanderbilt University", second result), and believe that it was intended to be available to the general public. If this is not the case, please notify me. Thank you. *Dr. Brenna Clarke Gray's bio at Douglas College *Her bio on BOOKRIOT. *I hope she hates me a little for this, lol. Her blogs look that good. P:D *The Canadian writers list to which her students were contributing? *Read the page history and see if you can guess what's going on there. Be prepared for a great deal of combing through all the entries though. P:D *Battle of the Planets? Are you friggin' serious? I'll bet you don't even have the boardgame! P;D *Multiple discovery *Ogburn, W. F. and D. S. Thomas (1922a), Are Inventions Inevitable? A Note on Social Evolution, Political Science Quarterly, 37 (1): 83-98. bp;dr (behind paywall; didn't read) * Multiple discoverers of oxygen * Sunspots have more than a European history? Information elsewhere seems spotty though. P;D * The history of the conservation of energy. * The invention of radio as a technology is given quite a bit of attention here. * Did you want the history of telescopes...? * A timeline of telescope technology...? * ... or a history of Optics? * Copernican heliocentrism * Radio propagation Stumper Okay, here's a stumper from the article itself. Tell me what the parenthetical statement means please? "Even if you assume the occurrence of true genius is pretty low (they estimate that one person in 100 is on the “upper tenth” of the scale for smarts), when you multiply it across the entirety of humanity, that’s still a heck of a lot of geniuses." * Robert K. Merton *_Robert K. Merton Remembered_, by Craig Calhoun, SSRC *Couldn't find the study, might dig more later * Lazarsfeld & Merton *Picked up Lazarsfeld in my Googling, nice bonus! * Germ theory of disease * History of penicillin *The whole showcase here! * Ernest Duchesne * Alexander Fleming *As a bonus, a similar comparison of Semmelweis and Pasteur: * Ignaz Semmelweis * Louis Pasteur *So who wants to bet which sort I am / will be in the future? P:D * Scientific journals *Interestingly, only a few lines in the article concerning the historical development of sci. journals * Academic journal *Not a bit of history here? * Kenyan presidential election, 2007 *Googling "Google Earth" * Erik Hersman *Erik's TED profile *Ushahidi.com, included in the original article * Ushahidi on WP * 2010 Haiti earthquake * Ethan Zuckerman Steps that are helping to get this page out: Dubstep, specifically two hours of Skrillex on YouTube. Awesome. Category:Advance Publications Inc. Category:Advance Magazine Publishers Category:Condé Nast Category:Wired Magazine Category:Clive Thompson Category:Cybernesis Category:Successful networks Category:Collaboration Category:Good ideas